


Of Witchcraft and Wolfsbane

by Elska_Elu



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Diakko, Dianakko, Does this make akko a furry, Eventual Romance, F/F, Familiars, Fun, Furry, Human familiar, Magic, Mythology & Folklore, Mythology - Freeform, Tags will be updated as I go along, Werewolves, familiar!akko, werewolf!akko, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elska_Elu/pseuds/Elska_Elu
Summary: It’s time for the witches of Luna Nova to summon their magical companion to help aid them through the rest of their life, their familiar! Everyone’s looking forward to the day and none could be more excited than one Atsuko Kagari. Would she get a crow like Alcor? Or a polar bear like Arcus? What will all her friends get? Surely Diana would get something elegant, but well, things never do go according to plan when Akko is around.Hiatus





	1. Upon Eventide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fic!  
I’d like to thank vicsep7250 on tumblr for beta reading and giving me some helpful tips. I appreciate the help so thank you!
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy the story.

It had been announced a week prior, the evening of the new moon the witches of Luna Nova would be summoning their first familiar. When Professor Finnelan had delivered the news the class had erupted into excited chatter. None quite as loud as the red team’s one and only Akko Kagari.

“Can guys believe it?! We’re finally getting a familiar! Just like how Shiny Chariot has Alcor! I wonder what my familiar will be like.” Akko beamed at her teammates, “Maybe I’ll get a bird, or a horse that I could ride around on during performances!” 

Sucy had snickered as she gathered her books, “Maybe, but you would actually have to be able to cast the spell first.” She shrugged off the pout Akko gave her and glided out the door with Lotte and Akko beside her. 

“Sucy!” Lotte reprimanded the purple witch before turning back toward Akko, “Don’t worry Akko, I’m sure you’ll be able to summon a familiar.” She said encouragingly. 

Now, a week later, Akko had only just realized exactly when they would be summoning their familiars. “WHAAAAT!” She screeched, staring at her teammates aghast. “What do you mean we’re getting familiars tonight?! I thought it was tomorrow!” She groaned and started to pace alongside her bed. 

Sucy looked over at the distressed girl curiously, “How could you forget? You’ve been bugging us about it since we had gotten out of class.” 

Akko crossed her arms, “I knew it was soon! I just didn’t know it would be tonight…” She mumbled the last part, glaring into the distance. 

Sucy shrugged and returned to paying attention to her brewing stand while Lotte gave Akko a small smile before burying her head back into Nightfall.

This day could not get any worse, she wasn’t going to be able to attend the familiar ceremony with everyone and it wasn’t like she could tell her friends why. Only the professors knew about her condition and while she wasn’t ashamed of it, she had been advised against telling people. Honestly that’s probably the only advice she listened to without question since getting to Luna Nova. But that wasn’t the problem, it was that she would miss the ceremony all because of some stupid moon phase. Heck she had already started to feel more antsy throughout the day, there was no way she wasn’t going to go wolf before the ceremony. She could wait until the day after but it just wouldn’t be the same. Akko flopped back onto her bed with a defeated sigh. 

An hour or so later a knock came at the red team's door. Akko grumbled and groggily opened up her eyes to find Professor Ursula peeking through the doorway.

“Oh good Akko you’re awake.” She gave the girl a small smile, “I need to speak with you about something. It may take awhile.” 

Akko stared at Ursula blankly for a moment before realizing what her Professor was talking about. “Wha… Oh! Yea I’m coming just give me a minute.” She stretched and started to put her shoes back on. 

Lotte sat up looking over at Ursula from her bed, “But Professor the familiar ceremony is starting soon, will Akko be able to make it?” 

Ursula’s smile turned a bit more nervous, “I’m sorry girls Akko might be late to the ceremony, but the matter I have to speak with her about is very serious.” She gave a small wave and closed the door.

Lotte looked worriedly down at Akko. “Akko do you know what she’s talking about? Will you make it back in time for the ceremony?”

Akko shrugged and gave her friend a small smile, pretending she didn’t have a clue on what was going on. “I dunno, but anyways Ursula-Sensei is waiting for me. I gotta go!” She jumped up and dashed out the door, slamming it shut behind her. 

Lotte sighed, “I hope she makes it. She seemed really excited about it until now.” 

Sucy looked up from her potion, “Knowing Akko she’ll probably come at the very last second.” 

Lotte hummed and climbed down from her bunk, “Well we should probably start getting ready.”

* * *

Akko knocked on Ursula’s door, still panting from running all the way there. A moment later the professor was opening the door to let Akko inside. 

“How are you doing Akko?” She asked kindly, gesturing for the girl to sit down. “I'm sorry you won’t be able to attend the familiar ceremony with everyone else.”

“It’s okay Ursula-Sensei, but it’s times like these that make being a werewolf really sucks!” Akko complained, leaning back on the couch. “Is the potion ready yet?”

“Yes it’s just finished, we don’t want a repeat of last time.” Ursula frowned at the memory.

They hadn’t been able to finish the potion before sunset which had led to Akko being forcibly transformed and not clear minded. Ursula had been forced to chase and pin down the stir-crazy wolf-Akko and force the calming potion down her throat before Akko could cause any serious trouble. Ursula handed the potion over to Akko with a smile. 

“Heh, sorry about that.” Akko apologized, looking sheepish. “But hey this time I’ll be more grounded, so you won’t have to worry!” With that she chugged the potion. 

“There’s no need to apologize Akko it wasn’t your fault. Now the sun will be setting soon, do you want to transform now?” Ursula asked, raising a brow as Akko wiped her mouth with her sleeve. 

Akko nodded, “Might as well. It’s easier anyway.”

Ursula turned away to give the girl some privacy, playing with the papers scattered on her desk. Akko shrugged off her vest, throwing it down beside her. Looking around her Akko made sure she had enough room to transform without bumping into anything, satisfied she concentrated on changing her form. Her clothes melted into thick brown fur, two fluffy ears and a tail appeared, her hands morphed into paws, and her nose and mouth elongated to turn into a muzzle. Where once stood a young witch there was now a wolf with a happily wagging tail. 

_“You can look now!”_ Akko yipped as she looked around the room.

Ursula turned around and smiled at her wolfy student. “Alright Akko, you have full range of the astronomy tower. Just howl if you need anything.”

Akko wagged her tail once in understanding. Being in wolf form in Luna Nova was always a fun experience, there were so many different smells! It always seemed more interesting from this perspective, though maybe it was just because she wasn’t able to explore like this often. Even if it was just the astronomy tower Akko was still excited, she had almost completely forgotten about the familiar ceremony. 

Akko padded up the steps her nose to the ground. There wasn’t much to do as night slowly descended on them. Akko could feel herself becoming a bit more alert but the calming potion was taking effect and left her clear-minded. Akko circled around the second floor of Ursula’s room, but as she started to head back down her paw hit open air.

A small leyline had opened underneath her feet and Akko was sucked into it.


	2. New Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are finally about to summon their familiars! What will the members of the Red, Green, and Blue teams get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!  
Once again I’d like to thank my betas [peachyparu](%E2%80%9Cpeachyparu.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) and [vicsep7250](%E2%80%9Cvicsep7250.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> **Note: Words in italics mean that the character is speaking another language. This case being Akko speaking canine language.**

It was the evening of the new moon and the students of Luna Nova were making their way outside. The setting sun cast a golden glow on the small platform that had been set up for the occasion. Nervous excitement rippled through the crowd as they gathered on the sports field. Today would be a pivotal point in their education here at the prestigious academy.

Diana observed the crowd cooly while Hannah and Barbara chattered nearby. She had to admit, she was curious as to what kind of familiar she would get. No doubt it would likely be powerful, but magic always seemed to do the unexpected as of late. Speaking of the unexpected, the crowd of students was oddly quieter than usual. 

Diana soon spotted the green team close by, all three members were there. Her eyes then traveled over to the two members of the red team, who stood quietly nearby. Ah, that was why it was so quiet. Akko had not arrived yet. Strange, the Japanese had been one of the most excited to partake in the event and now she was running late. Diana hummed, well at least things were going calmly for now. Tuning back into Hannah and Barbara’s conversation, it seemed that they had reached a more current event. 

“Really? You want a rat as your familiar Barbara?” Hannah asked looking surprised.

“Well yes... They can be very smart, plus they’re small and easy to care for. They can also slip into smaller places to retrieve items. And it would be just like volume 120 of Nightfall where a brown rat came to save Belle from an eternity in prison turned out to be the familiar of a powerful new ally.” Barbara mumbled the last part so quickly it was barely understandable. 

Hannah have Barabara a quizzical look but didn’t comment. “Anyway I hope my familiar is something elegant. Like a graceful cat or exotic bird. Something fit for a queen. Though it probably won’t be as powerful a familiar as Diana gets.” 

Ah that would be her cue to join the conversation, “I believe it is often the temperament of the familiar that syncs up with that of the witch which decides that they will be partners. It is all up to fate to decide on what kind of animal we may pair with.”

Her two friends nodded thoughtfully and directed their attention toward the platform. It seemed they were about to start as Headmistress Holbrooke stood before them. The headmistress cleared her throat and the crowd quieted down quickly.

“As you know you are all gathered here today to summon your first familiar. I can tell that many of you are just as excited to see what you get as I am.” Holbrooke chuckled, “Remember that these animals will be your lifelong companions, treat them well and together you will all flourish into bright young witches. Now Professor Finnelan will tell you how we will be proceeding.” 

The headmistress stepped away from the edge of the platform and started to walk off, waving for Finnelan to take her place. Professor Finnelan nodded and strode onto the platform, commanding the students attention. 

“To keep things organized and running quickly teams will be called up together. Then, team members will line up side to side and will go down the line summoning their familiar one at a time. Teams will then step off the platform and return to quietly watching the ceremony continue. Am I understood?” 

Finnelan stared down at the crowd, her gaze only letting up when a ripple of confirmation was heard. She curtly nodded and walked to the side of the platform. 

“Now listen as I call up your teams. Teal team!” 

Finnelan started to call up teams one by one. The crowd grew as witches would return to the ground with their new companions. Some were small, some big, and some were quite interesting to look at. Their witches reactions were intriguing to watch as well. Some were thrilled about the animal they had summoned, others were not as enthusiastic at first. 

The green team’s familiars suited their witches well. Jasminka has gone first, opening the pulsing green leyline so that a cuddly panda could step through. Next would be Constanze who looked quite pleased to have summoned a raven. Then there was Amanda who whooped when a speedy peregrine falcon flew threw the leyline. 

“Ugh now not only do we have to deal with Amanda but her familiar too. They’re going to wreak havoc upon Luna Nova!” Hannah groaned. 

Barbara nodded in agreement, the schools fanciest flier and the world's fastest animal. The two would be quite a pair. Diana simply observed as the next team walked up.

A little while later the red team was called, though Akko still had yet to show up. Lotte appeared to be worried about the witch’s absence and even Sucy looked mildly curious. However they were still pushed onto the platform by other teams impatient to get their familiars.

“Professor Finnelan! Shouldn’t we wait for Akko? She could be coming right now, maybe she got held up by something!” Lotte protested weakly, eyes scanning the crowd. 

“Eh she disappears once every month at least. She’s probably just training late with Professor Ursula.” Sucy said. 

“We will not wait for late students. Miss Atsuko Kagari should have been here by now if she wanted to have a familiar. There has been plenty of time for her to appear. Now line up we can’t stay here all night.” Professor Finnelan instructed crossly. 

Lotte murmured the spell, casting her wand out before her. A delicate brown barn owl flew through the leyline, circling around their witch before settling onto Lottes outstretched arm. Sucy pulled the spell off easily albeit lazily and a sly looking cobra slithered through. The red team turned back around to search the crowd one last time before hesitantly getting off the platform.

“Ha! I can’t say I’m surprised Akko missed her chance to get a familiar, and that’s without saying how she could’ve botched the summoning spell.” Hannah snickered.

Barbara snorted and cover her mouth with a hand, trying to quiet her laughter. Diana sighed at the girls interaction. They should really learn to focus on more pressing matters than the mishaps of other students. With that Diana turned her attention back to what was happening before them.

Time dragged on and stars started to appear in the sky as the witches went through every team. Hannah and Barbara were starting to get impatient. Even Diana was starting to wish she was back in her room studying. Finally Professor Finnelan announced the last team.

“And now we have our last team, Blue Team come forth to summon your familiar. Then we will return back to the dorms.”

The crowd perked up at the thought of finally returning to their dorms with their new companions in tow. Many more we’re excited to see what kind of animal the star student of Luna Nova would summon. Diana, Hannah and Barbara walked up and got into a line. Diana stood at the end of the line with Hannah in the middle and Barbara at the end. She gestured for Barbara to go first.

Barbara nodded and stepped forward, casting the spell with confidence. A small rat scampered forward and Barbara smiled. Next, Hannah stepped forward. Through the leyline a regal afghan hound stepped out, its tail wagging happily. The two stepped back to allow Diana to step forward. All the attention focused on her now. 

Diana took a small breath and raised her wand, casting the spell. The leyline opened. Nothing happened for a moment and the crowd grew curious. Diana’s brow furrowed. Then, a subtle rumble and a brown blur fell through the leyline with a thump. Diana’s eyes widened with surprise. 

Upon closer look the ‘brown blur’ turned out to be a wolf. Said wolf shakily rose to its feet looking confused. When it rose its head its eyes widened and it froze. It’s ears pinned back on its head. Diana felt some pity for her familiar, it didn’t seem to have expected to fulfill this role. 

Diana stepped forward and put her hand on the wolf’s head, hoping to give it some comfort. It’s eyes just flickered up to meet hers with barely concealed panic. Not knowing what else to do at the moment Diana stepped back and turned around to face the crowd. A beat passed. She looked questionly at Professor Finnelan when the woman did not immediately dismiss them.

Professor Finnelan seemed to be staring at the wolf wide-eyed. Coughing, the Professor regained her composure. Striding out to the center of the platform Finnelan gave a curt nod to the girls, Diana led them off stage.

“You can return to you places girls. Now I’d like to congratulate everyone on their new familiar. Get to know them. In two days you will be attending classes focused on strengthening your bond and learning how to work with your familiar. You are all dismissed back to your dorm rooms.”

As the crowd dispersed Diana noticed how each familiar and witch interacted with each other. While the pairs were still strangers they looked either nervous but willing to get to know each other or were already getting along with ease. The same could not be said for Diana’s familiar who walked stiffly behind her, looking distracted. The heiress had to click her tongue a few times during the walk back to the dorms to get the wolf to focus and follow her. 

Perhaps they were similar in regards to not easily opening up to new people, but Diana knew that they could work through that. It would just take time and extra work. Her family motto was affection after all and she’d work to live up to that saying. When they got back to her, though she supposed it was now their, dorm she could try and get to know her familiar better. 

* * *

Atsuko Kagari was having a crisis. 

Her evening had been going swell even if she had to miss the familiar ceremony. But the thing was, she didn’t miss it. She didn’t miss the ceremony at all. No, instead Akko had been dragged through a leyline only to be dumped right onto the platform being used to showcase the ceremony.

She had been confused at first, having not been prepared to fall through the random leyline which opened up under her feet. Nor had she enjoyed the lack of control she felt traveling inside the leyline without a broom. All in all the experience sucked and to top it off she ended up falling onto the hard platform. When she had looked up from the ground Akko had froze. Sure she wasn’t the brightest student at Luna Nova but even Akko couldn’t miss the glaring conclusion of what just happened, never mind who she had been paired up with. 

Akko the aspiring magic performer and werewolf had become a familiar. How was that even possible? She wasn’t even an animal... oh, oh. She was technically part animal wasn’t she? But that didn’t matter right now, the real problem was that Akko was now a familiar and she wasn’t sure if it was still possible to become her own witch as well. Akko needed to find Ursula-Senei so she could get answers to the more technical questions she had. At least Professor Finnelan and some of the other faculty looked just as surprised as she was. 

Akko was shaken out of her existential crisis momentarily by Diana putting a hand on her head. Wait. Diana?! Diana was who the magic decided to pair her up with? Her rival?! Akko gulped and reluctantly followed Diana off the platform once they were dismissed. She didn’t want Diana finding out she was a werewolf! Especially since her friends didn’t even know yet! Which meant Akko needed to play long with being Diana’s familiar, for now, did she even have a choice anyway?

Akko groaned internally, well at least she could learn a bit more about Luna Nova’s star student right? Right! Thinking positively was always the way to go. Akko startled out of her thoughts when the bodies around her started to move, she almost started to trot to catch up with her teammates before remembering who she was supposed to be following. 

While the blue team and her walked through the school Akko alternated between looking around for Professor Ursula or trying to think about what to do with her situation. However whenever she paused for too long Diana would click her tongue and Akko would return to the present only to have to catch up with the witches. She would've been annoyed if this was under normal circumstances. She sighed, this was going to be her life now wasn’t it? Following Diana around and doing her bidding.

Finally the group stopped outside the blue team's door. Barbara stepped forward and opened the door, standing to the side to present their familiars new home.

“Welcome to your new home. You guys are going to love it here.” Barbara told the familiars with a smile. 

“We’ll make sure of it. Our familiars deserve the best.” Hannah chimed in. 

If Akko could whistle she would. The blue team’s dorm was like a royal palace compared to the red team’s dorm. It was much more spacious and much tidier than any other room Akko had seen had seen at Luna Nova. Shaking away her awe Akko stepped into the room, following Diana over to her side of the room which was separated by a bookcase. 

The princess of the school even had her own separate space from her teammates. How unfair! Akko had to share her side of the room with Lotte, not that Lotte was very messy or annoying, but it was the principle that counted! Akko pouted, but started to explore the relatively small space. Her exploration was interrupted by the clearing of a throat and Akko looked up to see Diana watching her. 

“My apologies for not having a bed prepared for you the first night, I hope you don’t mind the floor for now. However, I would like to address more pressing matters such as finding you a suitable name and getting to know you.” 

Wow, Diana really was always straight to the point. Though this partnership could only be temporary, maybe Diana could just summon another familiar at some point and Akko would be home free. But that wasn’t happening anytime soon and she should probably be paying attention to what Diana was saying.

“-regardless of what Professor Finnelan said I believe that a strong bond comes from the witch and her familiar knowing each other well. Therefore I hope we can get to know each other better and get along.” Diana finished with a small smile. 

Akko wagged her tail once to portray her understanding. Diana looked confused for a moment before she figured out what the gesture meant, she hummed thoughtfully. 

“Hm, I suppose while I need to learn canine tongue we should use simple gestures to communicate. I assume that one wag of the tail or thump on the ground is a yes?”

Akko wagged her tail once. 

Diana nodded, “A growl as a sign of disagreement?”

Akko wagged her tail again.

“I’m glad that’s all settled we can work on it more another time. Now I’d like to find a name to call you by, with your agreement of course.”

Diana day went to her desk and settled in the wooden chair, leaning back with a look of contemplation. Akko flopped onto the floor. 

“How does Artemis sound?”

A growl.

“No? How about Zalia? Cerridwen? Akela?” 

Diana continued to list names while Akko growled in response to each one. They all sounded so cheesy to her. It sucked that Akko couldn’t just tell Diana her name and she was starting to feel bad as Diana’s voice grew more exasperated. It just felt weird to be changing her name like this. Maybe she could just think of it as a nickname or like an alter-ego. That sounded good.

“How about Avu?” 

Akko perked up. Now that name sounded decent, she wagged her tail once. Diana looked relieved. 

“So Avu it is. It is a pleasure to meet you. You are free to explore our room and do as you please. Now if you’ll excuse me I will be getting ready for bed.”

Akkos ears flickered backward as she skedaddled out of Diana’s side of the room to give the girl some privacy. She was still a decent human being! Or humanoid? Familiar? Akko shook her head. She should try to find Ursula-Sensei, but that meant having to turn a doorknob and she couldn’t exactly shift back at the moment. Stupid new moon. 

Akko stared up at the closed door. She sighed and curled up nearby, there was nothing she could do until morning. She started to doze off.

Something was poking Akko and interrupting her sleep. She growled and squeezed her eyes shut, it could not be morning yet. Therefore she should be left alone to slumber peacefully!

“Akko!” A voice whispered accompanied by a poke. “Akko wake up!”

Akko begrudgingly opened her eyes. She blinked in surprise at who hovered over her. 

_“Ursula-Sensei! You found me! Wait how did you get in here? I have so many questions.”_

Ursula shushed her. “I, uh used the faculty key, but we can talk about it soon. First let’s go somewhere more private.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much longer than the first! I hope y’all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.  
Hopefully I’ll finish chapter 3 quicker!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always liked the concept of werewolves and thought it’d be fun to play with the concept in the Little Witch Academia universe.  
As said at the beginning this is my first fic and I’m very open to constructive criticism! I’d love to hear your thoughts on the story. I’d also like to apologize if the characters seemed slightly ooc.


End file.
